Deet
|origin = Grot |status = Alive |clan = Grottan |race = Gelfling |sex = Female |relatives = Lath'N (father) Mitjan (father) Bobb'N (younger brother) |hair_color = Blonde |eye_color = Brown |skin_color = Light Green |affiliation = Gelfling Resistance Aughra Arathim SkekGra UrGoh Lore |enemies = Skeksis Arathim |appearance(s) = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance |puppeteer = Beccy Henderson Katherine Smee |voice = Nathalie Emmanuel }}Deethra "Deet" is one of the main protagonists of Netflix's dark fantasy adventure series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. She accompanies her friends, Rian and Brea, in an attempt to start a rebellion against the Skeksis and learn the true extents of their power and save the world. Personality Deet is kind and caring towards all animals and spent most of her time caring for the creatures that lived in her clan's kingdom. She is also very protective of her friends, even using the Darkening to kill skekLach the Skeksis to send them running. Fearing for her friends' safety because anything around her died, she ran away, and did not listen to Rian calling for her when she left. Personal Relationships Rian Rian is Deet's primary love interest and they meet in "What Was Sundered and Undone" when she encountered him in the woods after he shortly escapes from Maudra Fara and his father Ordon. Deet was inspired by Rian with a scheme to free her friend, Hup. They become close over their course of their adventures, becoming both protective of and supportive of one another. She arrives near the end of the fight between SkekMal, Rian, and Ordon. Deet comforted Rian after his father fell into the Gobbles with skekMal, until skekMal miraculously launches out of the Gobbles and snatches Rian away. Apart from being friends, they both have romantic feelings for each other, but see it as a friendship. However, their friends, Brea and Hup can tell that they have romantic feelings for each other. Family Deet's fathers are Lath'N and Mitjan and her younger brother is named Bobb'N is Deet's younger brother. Deet is very protective of her parents and Bobb'N, loving them dearly, shown when she begged the threaders controlling her family, Deet begged the Arathim to release her family from their control. She regretted leaving the caves. Hup Hup first met Hup when he saved her from an Arathim that was going to attack her in her sleep. The two hit it off right away when Deet thanks him for saving her life and together, they joined when Deet went to warn the All-Maudra of the Darkening and Hup wanted to become a Paladin which Deet respected. He became very protective of her, especially coming to her aid when two Stonewood Gelfling were mean to her and willingly stood in front of Deet when the Hunter came. Brea Being the only girls of the main trio, Deet and Brea became friends when they met each other in the Dream Space. When Brea's mother was killed, Deet immediately went to comfort Brea as she sobbed. She later helped Brea mourn her mother's death by suggesting they give a proper farewell ceremony for Mayrin . It is shown that Brea and Deet soon love each other like sisters, and become protective of each other, as Deet worried as SkekMal kidnapped Brea. However, she and Brea had a happy reunion at Stone-in-the-Wood. After Deet used the darkening and saved the Gelfling, Brea felt they owed Deet. Aughra Deet first became aware of Aughra when she experienced her in a Gelfling. She didn't know who the woman in her vision was until Argot informed her that the woman was Mother Aughra of Thra. She soon came to respect the old woman, even becoming one of Aughra's champions to save Thra from the Skeksis. She called her "Gentle Deet." SkekGra and UrGoh Deet was terrified of SkekGra at first due to him being a Skeksis. However, when it was revealed that he was a good Skeksis, she immediately began comfortable around him. She was also in awe when she first met UrGoh, his kind being something she and her friends had never been before. She was the only one of the Gelfling and Hup to actually like their performance, and promised that they would be reunited again, and that the Skeksis' rule would end. Deet later left Hup to be taken care of by the two. Argot Argot cares for Deet as a grandmother does a granddaughter, especially helping her when Deet was wounded. She also appears to be the only one besides Deet's family to know her full name, which is Deethra. Argot put most of her trust in Deet, sending her to personally warn the All-Maudra of the Darkening.